Violent, Sweet, Perfect Words
by lacymadroof
Summary: Future!fic.  Our boys are in college.  They fight, it's a little anti-climactic. Just a drabble.


**This is my first story. It perhaps isn't the best quality, but I suppose I should put it out there anyways, yes?**

**Also: The title and song belong to Matthew Nathanson (because I am unoriginal). And I don't own Glee or Klaine. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was mad at Kurt. And Kurt sure as hell was mad at Blaine.<p>

But Kurt also really, really missed Blaine. He knew from the start that things wouldn't be easy, with college and living together and work, but he also hadn't expected _this_. He had no idea what he was getting into when he signed up for all of this.

They were in NYC, getting along as well as any college couple could. They were living life, trying to make the best of their crappy situation. Small apartments, bad food, and not enough sleep all factored into daily routines. They viewed it as a rite of passage into adulthood.

But Blaine was driving Kurt up a wall.

Blaine was a cuddle-whore. Which was great on cold winter nights and during movie marathons; really, it was. But sometimes? Kurt had work to do, places to go, people to see. And Blaine would overreact and take it personally, and assume that it was a direct hit on his lovability or whatever. They always made up, but it was never enjoyable to reject his boyfriend in the first place.

And _college_? It was _tiring_. Kurt absolutely ahd to keep his wits about him, and sometimes that meant "neglecting" Blaine in favor of studying. He got tired and snappish quickly, which led to more fighting and fewer 'I love you's.

It all finally reached a boiling point at the end of term. Of course it was over something stupid, but it was horrible nonetheless. Kurt was stressed to the breaking point by his finals, and Blaine was dead- tired. They were irritable and fed up, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Why can't you put your clothes in the _hamper_, Blaine? That's why we have one in the first place! Honestly, you act like SUCH a child sometimes!"

Blaine whirled around, blood boiling, ready for a fight. "Why can't _you_ just get off my case for once? God, Kurt, you're so damn bossy. I don't even know why I put up with you!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, getting right in Blaine's face. "You don't know? You don't KNOW? Is this your way of telling me you don't want to be in a relationship anymore?"

Blaine stumbled backwards as Kurt poked him in the chest, hard and angry. He tried to back-pedal, do damage control.

"No, Kurt, you know I didn't -"

"Didn't what? Didn't mean it? You could've convinced me!"

"No, baby, come on. We're both tired and irritable. Can we just forget about this whole thing? I'll put the clothes away - it isn't a big deal. Really."

Kurt knew he was being silly and overreacting, but he felt exposed, crying over nothing. And it felt really, really good to yell. He scrubbed a hand down his face, trying to banish the tears, but it was no use. He used his height to his advantage and got right up in Blaine's face again.

"No, Blaine, I can't forget it! I think we _should_ take a break, okay? I cannot deal with you and your _stupidity_ any longer!"

That fired Blaine back up. Kurt knew that he was struggling through college, and his self-esteem wasn't up to par at the moment. It was just rubbing salt into the wound.

"Oh, so I'm stupid now? If that's what you really think, then maybe we SHOULD break up!"

"Fine!"

Kurt ran to their bedroom, shoved some clothes into his suitcase and tore through the bathroom. Grabbing only the essentials, he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

He hailed a cab and headed to a hotel for the night, sobbing the whole way. Blaine sunk down onto their tattered couch, wondering what the hell just happened.

-oOo-

Two lonely days later, and Kurt just wanted to take everything back. He missed Blaine, missed the laughter and love, and even the constant cuddling. He wanted to apologize, but didn't know how or when to start the conversation.

He ended up at their favorite bar, drinking down his regrets. Dubbed their favorite for its notoriety as a clean and honest place, it radiated a chic city vibe that Kurt just couldn't get enough of. It also didn't hurt that there were frequent open-mic nights where he could showcase his talents and appreciate that which other patrons had to offer.

Tonight was once such night, though Kurt honestly just wanted the tipsy people to just shut up. Because clearly this girl squealing into the mic could not pull off a Kelly Clarkson song.

Just as Kurt was beginning to feel the alcohol kick in, he heard a familiar voice take over for the screeching woman.

_It can't be ... But why?_

"This one's for you, Kurt. I hope you'll forgive me."

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out, and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

As Blaine sang, Kurt positively melted. He couldn't forgive Blaine - Blaine had already been forgiven. He hit the chorus, and Kurt nearly passed out from relief - Blaine wanted him back.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

Blaine finished his song to loud applause, and Kurt threaded through the crowd, manners temporarily forgotten. He actually _flung_ himself at Blaine, gluing their mouths together.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I regretted it immediately and of course I still love you. Take me back?"

Blaine simply smiled and reattached their mouths. Kurt considered himself forgiven.

~fin


End file.
